Sorry
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Quatre ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vu. Quatre ans qu'elle ne lui a pas parlé. Demain elle se marie. Arrivera-t-il à lui avouer la raison de leur rupture ? Une chanson… Quelques mots et c'est la décision d'une vie qui est remise en question.


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 10 mai 2014 et ça plus d'un mois que je vis sans internet. L'intérêt de cette information me direz-vous ? Et bien, elle me permet de vous prévenir que j'ai écris un OS (en fait une mini fic de 7 chapitres au final) pour noël, ainsi qu'une fic complète et après avoir relue 80 pour cent de mes écrits, Harry Potter (du premier au dernier tome), je me lance dans la rédaction d'un nouvel OS. Celui-ci. Bon je ne sais pas encore s'il vaudra quelque chose mais bon… Je me suis inspirée d'une chanson, d'une histoire et… Et j'ai mixé le tout avec un grain de folie, deux doigts d'amour et quatre gouttes de frustration ^^

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney, je ne touche rien (ni personne). La chanson principale est extraite de l'album « Fastlife » de Joe Jonas. L'idée elle m'appartient.

Bonne lecture !

**PS** : Parce qu'un OS est meilleur avec un PS… Je ne tiens pas compte du second film même si j'y fais souvent référence. =)

**PS'** : Et merci à **Lauryn** qui a choisi cet OS parmi les trois que je lui ai proposé. =)

**Sorry**

Mitchie regarda les places qu'elle avait en main et soupira. Elle ignorait quoi faire. Certes Nate et Jason étaient ses meilleurs amis et elle était toujours prête à aller les applaudir à un concert, mais elle était moins certaine d'avoir envie de revoir Shane… Sortir avec lui avait été une mauvaise idée, elle en était certaine. Leur idylle, quoi que magnifique, n'en avait pas moins brisé leur amitié et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle la regrettait. « Que faire, se demanda-t-elle. » Une partie voulait aller voir les garçons qu'elle avait connus à Camp Rock, seulement l'autre partie d'elle-même refusait de le revoir. Elle avait trop souffert de leur rupture. « Mais je ne peux pas refuser un cadeau, songea-t-elle face à son fiancé qu'elle ne voyait plus. Ce n'est pas correct… Mais retourner voir le seul garçon qui ait vraiment compter pour toi, la veille de ton mariage, ce n'est pas mieux, lui rappela sa conscience. » Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le sourire de Christophe s'amenuiser. Il l'avait rencontré alors qu'elle sortait de son premier cours en tant que professeur. Il avait vu son regard triste et blessé et avait patiemment attendu qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle, n'hésitant pas à l'aider, puis doucement, l'avait séduit, avant de finalement oser l'embrasser scellant ainsi leur histoire. Depuis ce baiser, trois ans étaient passés, et son amour pour elle ne s'était pas émoussé. Il rêvait toujours de l'épouser, et de faire sa vie avec elle. Il était certain de la connaître par cœur pourtant ce soir, alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir son cadeau d'anniversaire, il doutait de lui. Il savait qu'elle les connaissait tous les trois, il avait vu le duo qu'elle avait fait, huit ans auparavant, avec Shane, et elle lui avait raconté l'été qu'ils avaient passé à sauver le camp de vacance qu'elle avait fréquenté durant six étés mais il se demandait si son cadeau n'était pas inapproprié. Mitchie restait très évasive sur ce qu'elle avait vécu avec eux trois. Il savait qu'elle avait assisté à des concerts privés, que souvent, elle avait passé ses vacances avec eux, à Hawaï, au Cambodge, ou simplement chez eux quand il leurs était impossible de s'absenter de Los Angeles. Connie lui avait également avoué que Mitchie était sortie avec Shane quelques temps, mais il ignorait combien de temps leur histoire avait duré et quel impact celle-ci avait eu sur sa fiancée.

« - Mitchie, l'appela-t-il doucement en proie au doute.

« - Hein ? Oh pardon Chris, j'étais dans mes pensées. Merci pour les billets, sourit-elle. Mais si je vais les voir, je ne serais pas en forme pour notre mariage, tu sais ?

« - Ah bon ? Mais le concert se termine à minuit grand max, ça devrait être bon, non ?

« - Ouais en théorie, et si c'était n'importe quel groupe, mais pas eux. Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher d'appeler Nate ou Jay pour les prévenir que je serais dans le public et ils s'arrangeront pour que je puisse les rejoindre en coulisse dès la fin du concert. On discutera, se racontant nos vies et là… Ça risque de durer.

« - A ce point-là ?

« - Eh bien, pour être honnête, la dernière fois que j'ai été les applaudir, je suis rentrée chez moi il était vingt heures le lendemain. Et uniquement parce que j'avais un cours à donner le lundi, sinon j'avais le droit de rester avec eux, sourit-elle.

« - Vous êtes si proches que ça ?

« - Naturellement. Je les connais depuis longtemps tu sais, on se connaît par cœur ou presque.

« - Alors pourquoi ne pas les avoir invité au mariage, lui demanda-t-il perplexe.

Il trouvait étrange qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à les inviter alors qu'elle avait visiblement leurs numéros de téléphone personnel. « A moins qu'elle me cache quelque chose, pensa-t-il soudainement. C'est la seule explication au fait qu'elle refuse qu'ils soient là. Puisqu'ils sont si proches. » Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le sourire de sa fiancée disparaître, son regard devenir douloureux, ni ses lèvres murmurer le prénom de Shane, sans qu'un son se sorte de sa gorge. Elle baissa la tête et observa les billets qui étaient toujours dans ses mains. Deux places et une lettre lui expliquant qu'elle pouvait inviter qui elle souhaitait. Elle eut un léger et fugace sourire en se rappelant que son fiancé n'aimait pas leur musique. Il les avait catalogué comme groupe pour filles dès la sortie de leur premier cd et elle avait beau lui avoir fait écouter leur plus belles chansons, les plus profondes, rien ne semblait pouvoir changer ce statut. Aux yeux de Christophe, les _Connect3_ seraient toujours un groupe pour adolescentes.

« - Je ne voulais pas que leurs fans sème la zizanie au mariage, mentit-t-elle en répondant enfin à son fiancé.

« - Oh ok. Moi qui pensait que tu me cachais quelque chose, me voilà rassuré, sourit-il avant de venir l'embrasser. Tu veux une part de gâteau ? C'est ta mère qui l'avait fait, précisa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et il disparut dans la cuisine, la laissant seule avec ses pensées, qui était irrémédiablement tourné vers son précédent petit ami. Sa première histoire. La plus belle mais également la plus douloureuse. Elle revoyait Shane lui sourire, lui dire qu'elle était la plus belle, la seule qui comptait à ses yeux. Elle les revoyait s'embrasser avant un concert, quand il la ramenait chez ses parents le soir, se tenant la main quand ils faisaient du shopping, dînant en tête à tête dans un restaurant discret ou simplement chez lui, penchés l'un vers l'autre sur une table seulement éclairés de deux chandeliers, ou dans le jardin où il avait plusieurs fois improvisé un pique-nique sachant combien elle aimait dîner assise sur l'herbe. Elle se rappela les cadeaux qu'il lui avait fait. Un bracelet qu'elle portait encore, des boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait rangé dans leur écrin, un collier où pendait un cœur gravé à leur deux initiales qu'elle ne mettait plus, de nombreux bouquets dont elle avait gardé une fleur de chaque qu'elle avait mise entre deux pages d'un classeur où elle avait écrit leur prénoms dans un cœur. La balade en calèche autour de Central Park un jour où elle avait venue à New York pour les applaudir, la guitare sur laquelle elle joutait ses chansons lorsqu'elle était seule. Tout en caressant son bracelet, elle repensa à toutes ses séances de cinéma qu'ils avaient passé à s'embrasser ne regardant le film que d'un œil avant de l'acheter lorsqu'il sortait en DVD, la fois où il l'avait emmené au cirque quand elle avait avoué ne pas y avoir remis les pieds depuis ses six ans. Elle sourit en se souvenant de leur balade au zoo de Los Angeles, des taquineries qu'ils se lançaient sans cesse quand ils se voyaient, de la tendresse dont il faisait preuve quand il la prenait dans ses bras, de la délicatesse de ses baisers… Puis cet accident. Elle frissonna en se le rappelant comme s'il s'était produit la veille.

Ils étaient en route pour rejoindre Los Angeles, après leur concert au San Diego Sports Arena. Shane lui avait promis de la ramener le lendemain, voulant passer la journée seul avec elle. Ils riaient de la réaction qu'il avait eu quand une fan avait bousculé la brunette dans sa hâte d'avoir une photo avec son idole, ou plutôt Shane riait regrettant de ne pas avoir eu d'appareil photo pour immortaliser la grimace qu'elle avait faite alors que sa copine faisait mine d'être vexée. Ils étaient sur une route déserte, entre les deux villes, et il l'avait chatouillé pour qu'elle cesse de faire la grimace. Il avait fini par lâcher le volant une seconde à peine pour atteindre la zone qu'il savait la plus sensible. Une seconde où il avait détourné le regard de la route pour l'observer. Une seconde d'inattention lui faisant manquer le nid de poule sur la route. Une seconde qui avait permis au pneu d'éclater, au chauffeur de perdre le contrôle de son véhicule, à la voiture de zigzaguer avant de s'arrêter en heurtant violemment un arbre. Mitchie ne savait rien de plus de l'accident. Elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital de _St Vincent Medical Center _trois semaines plus tard. C'est Jason relayé par Nate qui lui avait raconté la suite de l'histoire. Elle était tombée dans le coma alors que Shane appelait les Urgences. Elle était arrivée par hélicoptère à Los Angeles, alors que le jeune homme, moins blessé avait été transporté par camion. Dès son arrivée, il les avait contacté leur demandant de prévenir la famille de la jeune femme, qui s'était temporairement installée chez les garçons. Shane était sorti huit jours avant son réveil et était parti dans sa famille pour terminer sa convalescence alors qu'elle priait chaque jour qu'il vienne la voir. Deux semaines après son réveil, elle avait été transféré à Dallas où elle avait grandi et elle n'avait pas revu Shane depuis.

Une assiette contenant une part d'un brasilia au chocolat passa devant elle et elle revint à la réalité. Remerciant son fiancé, elle mangea le dessert tout en écoutant Christophe parler du mariage. Il se déroulerait dans deux mois et ils leur devaient encore choisir le photographe ainsi qu'acheter leurs alliances. Ils avaient rendez-vous le lendemain avec le prêtre qui allait les marier et le futur marié semblait impatient d'y être. Mitchie le laissa parler n'écoutant pas un traître mot de ce qu'il racontait. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier les places de concert. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, de peur de croiser Shane, de le voir la fuir, de ne pas savoir se retenir et lui hurler à la figure qu'elle le détestait… La brunette n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa réaction face à lui et elle décida de ne pas y aller et de donner les deux places à sa meilleure amie. « Je lui demanderais à Si' de ne rien dire à Chris et le tour sera joué, songea-t-elle. » Satisfaite de cette décision, qui lui semblait être la plus sage, elle décida d'oublier le concert et se concentra sur Christophe et leur mariage à venir.

Malheureusement, sa décision lui parut mauvaise le lendemain alors qu'elle donnait un cours de musique. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de ne plus y penser mais Julian, un de ses élèves les plus doué, joua _Play my music_. Tout en l'écoutant, elle tenta de chasser ses souvenirs de sa tête. Elle ne voulait plus penser à cet été. Quand il avait chanté la chanson pour la première fois en public. Quand il lui avait murmuré les paroles en se baladant dans le camp… Quand il lui avait chanté _Gotta find you_. Quand il lui avait embrassé après lui avoir chanté, durant une de ses visites à Los Angeles. Quand il lui avait dit « Je t'aime »… Tous les moments, de leur histoire, lui revenaient par vague et elle eut du mal à terminer la leçon. La jeune femme accueillit la pause du matin avec le sourire. Habituellement, elle passait celle-ci avec ses collègues dans la salle chacun se moquant des élèves qu'ils avaient, mais aujourd'hui, elle partit simplement s'acheter une bouteille de coca au distributeur puis retourna dans sa classe où elle s'enferma. Assise à son bureau, elle prit son portable et tapa un message. « _Salut les mecs. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez plus de nouvelles mais je sais que vous passez à Dallas dans deux mois… J'ai déjà les billets pour venir vous applaudir…_ » Ne sachant comment terminer le message, elle l'enregistra puis réfléchit. Elle ne voulait pas les vexer mais elle ne savait pas comment leur demander de cacher à Shane sa présence dans le public, seulement avant qu'elle ne puisse aller au bout de ses réflexions, son téléphone sonna.

« - Allo, dit-elle sans regarder qui l'appelait. _Mitchie ? C'est Nate, tu vas bien ?_ Hey salut boy. Ça va tranquille et toi ? _Je vis un véritable drame. Jay s'est lancé dans la confection d'une maison pour oiseau alors qu'on est en tournée. Toutes les trois minutes, il se plaint que le bus bouge trop l'empêchant de coller correctement les pièces, ou de les couper droite, bref, c'est l'enfer_, rit-il. Je voudrais bien te plaindre mais comme tu n'as pas l'air traumatisé, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles ? _Je suis également très fatigué_, se moqua-t-il, _non en fait, je viens de me rappeler que ton anniversaire était hier donc je me suis dit que j'allais te déranger cinq minutes. T'as été gâté ?_ Non pas vraiment, admit-elle. Mes parents m'offriront leur cadeau quand ils seront de retour de leur croisière, et je vois mes amis pour le fêter ce soir. Chris m'a simplement offert une soirée tranquille et des billets pour votre concert à Dallas, dit-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. _Oh cool. Tu veux qu'on se voit avant ? Juste toi, moi et Jay ça va de soit. _Si tu veux, admit-elle. _Génial ! Cette tournée s'améliore_, rit-il.

Elle l'imita l'imaginant très nettement prévenir Jason et s'arranger tous les deux pour qu'ils se voient. Elle les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils lui offriraient un cadeau et elle décida de leur interdire ce genre de geste quand une voix l'en empêcha.

« - Tu téléphone à qui ?

« - _A personne Shane. Je consulte mon répondeur. Bon j'imagine que tu préfères que je te rappelle plus tard ?_ Si ça ne t'ennuie pas… Nate. _Oui ?_ Comment va-t-il, demanda-t-elle. _Je te réponds par sms la belle. Bonne journée._ Merci de même et bon courage pour la cabane à oiseau.

Il sourit et lui promit qu'elle aurait son message dans peu de temps puis ils raccrochèrent au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Mitchie reprit donc sa journée et plongée dans son cours, elle n'eut pas conscience que son portable vibra quand Nate lui envoya la réponse à sa question. Elle ne le consulta qu'à midi en rentrant chez elle. Sa semaine était terminée et pour fois, elle refusa d'aller boire un verre avec Coralie, la collègue avec laquelle elle s'entendait le mieux. « _Officiellement il va bien. Officieusement, il a perdu sa joie de vivre depuis presque quatre ans. Tous les ans le jour de votre accident, il devient taciturne, ne sort pas de sa chambre. Je l'ai même vu en train de parler à la photo de toi qu'il a toujours sur son chevet._ » Elle regarda le sms, le relisant, une fois, deux fois pour être certaine d'avoir bien lu puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. « Je compte toujours pour lui visiblement, songea-t-elle touchée avant de froncer les sourcils, mais alors pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir à l'hôpital quand j'y étais ? S'il tient vraiment à moi, il n'avait qu'à venir me voir, plutôt que d'ignorer ma présence. Nate m'a dit qu'il refusait de parler de moi et qu'il s'enfermait dans sa chambre dès que mon prénom était prononcé, mais pourtant il a gardé mon portrait sur son chevet. Pourquoi ? » Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la réception d'un sms. Supposant qu'il venait de Sierra, elle l'ouvrit et sourcilla en voyant qu'il émanait de Nate. « _Pourquoi cette question au fait ? La dernière fois que j'ai voulu te parler de Shane, tu m'as clairement envoyé chier._ » Elle soupira. « _Je ne sais pas. J'ai repensé à notre histoire, à nos souvenirs, ses cadeaux, ses intentions… Enfin bref à lui hier en découvrant les billets et je me demandais s'il allait bien. Quatre ans que j'essaie de faire comme si ce qu'on avait vécu lui et moi n'était rien mais je crois que je me suis aperçue hier que c'était faux…_ » Elle envoya le message puis se releva pour faire le ménage dans l'appartement. Christophe travaillait souvent tard dans son cabinet d'avocat et elle-même étant trop prise avec ses cours pour le faire quotidiennement. Elle allait attaquer le salon, quand elle reçut un message. « _En effet. Vous viviez quelque chose d'intense. Avec Jay, on avait même fait des paris sur votre mariage… Tu sais Mitchie, je crois que ce serait bien que vous vous revoyez. Tu sembles avoir tourné la page et tout mais pas lui. Te voir heureuse sans lui l'aiderait sans doute à en faire de même… Même si tu lui manques._ » Elle regarda l'écran et souffla. Devait-elle faire face à son ex-copain ? Aurait-elle la force de garder son calme ? Après qu'il ait abandonné, Mitchie avait déprimé. De longues semaines de convalescence l'avaient empêché de prendre l'avion pour Los Angeles comme elle en avait envie. Elle avait du rester dans son lit, puis dans sa ville afin de faire ses séances de rééducations, et lorsque enfin elle avait été libre de ses mouvements, Jason l'avait informé que Shane avait pris son propre appartement pour ne plus qu'ils se croisent si elle revenait les voir. Elle en avait été anéantie et n'était jamais retournée à Los Angeles. Elle ne voyait les garçons que lorsqu'ils venaient à Dallas. Parfois à l'occasion d'un concert ou d'un évènement qu'ils jugeaient importants, mais jamais elle n'avait croisé le regard de Shane autrement qu'à travers des photos et des passages télé. Prenant sa décision, elle prit son portable et écrivit. « _Quand ? Avant le concert pour qu'il soit perturbé ? Après pour qu'il puisse partir dès qu'il me verra ? Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas en cause. C'est lui qui veut cette distance, pas moi. J'ai voulu venir le voir, lui parler, j'ai essayé de lui téléphoner mais son numéro avait changé. Tu ne peux pas me culpabiliser parce qu'il est trop têtu pour me faire face._ » Elle l'envoya puis mit sa musique afin de nettoyer entièrement l'appartement, refusant de regarder son portable qui était en silencieux.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé de tout laver, elle s'installa sur le canapé et regarda l'écran. Nate lui avait répondu. « _Je sais tout ça. C'est moi qui t'ai annoncé qu'il avait changé de téléphone. Je ne te culpabilise pas Mitchie. Ce n'est pas mon intention et je te demande de m'excuser si c'est ce que tu as ressenti dans mon dernier message. Tu as raison, c'est sans issue… Il partira dès qu'il te verra si tu viens après le concert… A moins que tu ne viennes avant ? On est des pros, on gère très bien les coups du sort, les visites imprévues et autre. Quand j'ai appris le décès de ma mère, c'était deux minutes avant de monter sur scène pour le concert en faveur de l'Unicef. Et le concert a été nickel. Il s'y fera._ » Elle sourit au message et y répondit. « _Ecoute fais comme tu veux. Je ne bouge pas de ma ville de toute façon donc… Je te laisse le soin de régler ce face à face._ »

Christophe arriva aux alentours de vingt heures et la trouva sur le canapé en train d'envoyer un message. Il vint l'embrasser et lui demanda à qui elle semblait parler avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bain mais s'arrêta en entendant la réponse.

« - Depuis quelle heure ?

« - Depuis quinze je crois. Je te l'ai dit que je pouvais parler des heures avec les garçons, lui rappela-t-elle en le fixant avant de revenir sur son portable quand elle reçut un nouveau message.

Il ne fit pas d'autres commentaires et partit prendre une douche laissant sa fiancée discuter avec ses amis sans savoir que cette conversation, bien qu'elle se soit éloignée de son histoire avec Shane, remuait quelque chose en elle.

Plongé dans les préparatifs de leur mariage, ni Christophe, ni Mitchie ne virent les jours passer, qui se transformèrent en semaine puis en mois. Entre la publications des bans, les plans de tables, les essayages, les papiers administratifs, la préparation de leur voyage de noce et le traiteur, ils ne se parlaient presque plus réellement. Leur seul sujet de conversation était le mariage qui arrivait. Bien sûr ils se saluaient, prenant des nouvelles de l'autre mais sans réellement écouter les réponses, cherchant plutôt à alléger les préparatifs. La future mariée avait beau être surchargée de travail, entre ses cours et l'évènement qu'elle préparait, elle stressait de plus en plus en songeant que bientôt elle ferait face à Shane. Nate l'ayant prévenu qu'il avait tout organisé, une semaine auparavant. A présent, elle songeait que bientôt elle saurait pourquoi ils avaient rompu et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander les raisons de son ex-copain. Peut-être ne l'aimait-il plus à ce moment-là ? C'était la seule explication qu'elle avait trouvé mais celle-ci ne convenait pas à l'ambiance qu'il y avait eu entre eux durant leur jours à San Diego, et sur le trajet de retour. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée qu'il l'ait trompé, et elle ne voyait aucune autre explication à cette distance soudaine. « Allez courage Mitchie, ce soir, tu sauras tout, songea-t-elle en se levant. » Songeant qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu, elle paressa dans son lit puis se leva et prit une longue douche avant de petit-déjeuner, puis elle s'habilla et quitta l'appartement en songeant qu'elle ne reviendrait dedans que mariée.

Au volant de sa voiture, elle rejoignit le _Night Hotel_ et demanda à voir Nate Mason. Celui-ci venait d'arriver et il lui demanda d'attendre quelques minutes le temps qu'il prenne une douche. Néanmoins, elle monta à l'étage et attendit dans le couloir essayant de deviner où Shane était. Elle écouta aux portes voisines de Nate mais il n'y avait aucun bruit.

« - Tu fais de l'espionnage, se moqua son ami.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement avant de lui tirer la langue tout en le rejoignant. Comme souvent lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ils se tombèrent dans les bras et se posèrent mille questions sur leur vie, bien qu'ils aient passé les deux derniers mois à s'envoyer une foule de message. Sans trop savoir pourquoi elle lui cacha son mariage, préférant parler de Christophe comme son petit ami.

« - Va falloir que je le rencontre ! Histoire de m'assurer qu'il te mérite.

« - C'est un garçon bien. Sans histoire et très gentil.

« - Un garçon bien et gentil ? Tu es consciente que ce n'est pas le discours d'une femme amoureuse.

« - Peut-être. Mais je sais où je vais avec Christophe. Il n'y a pas de surprise.

« - Tu dois bien te faire chier, dit-il sans réfléchir. S'il n'y a aucune surprise, je veux dire !

« - Imbécile ! Bon et toi alors ? Toujours célibataire ?

« - Tu te souviens de Caitlyn ? De Camp Rock ?

« - Naturellement. C'était une excellente amie à une époque mais j'ai perdu le contact.

« - On est ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Tu veux que je lui donne ton nouveau numéro ?

Elle accepta puis lui demanda comment il comptait s'y prendre pour que Shane l'écoute. Il sourit et changea de sujet en lui demandant si elle avait toujours les places. Ce qu'elle confirma. Il lui proposa de les donner à des fans puisqu'elle pourrait regarder le concert depuis les coulisses mais elle refusa. Elle acceptait d'en donner une mais voulait garder la seconde. Regarder un concert depuis le public, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait quand elle venait les voir. Il rit mais hocha la tête compréhensif. La seconde suivante on frappa à la porte et il lui fit signe de ne rien dire avant de demander qui c'était.

« - Shane. Je peux entrer ou t'es en train de roucouler avec ta copine ?

« - C'est bon entre. Prêt pour ce soir ?

« - Comme tous les soirs, souffla-t-il en rejoignant le petit salon.

Il allait s'asseoir lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. La jeune femme le salua et il baissa la tête refusant de la regarder puis fit chemin inverse pour quitter la pièce mais Nate se mit devant la porte.

« - Tu vas quelque part ?

« - Dans ma chambre. Pousse-toi !

« - Non. Pas tant que Mitchie et toi ne vous êtes pas expliqué. Ou plutôt tant que tu ne lui as pas dit pourquoi tu étais parti sans un mot, précisa-t-il quand Jason frappa. Vas-y entre mais fais attention Shane essaie de partir.

Jason entra en sourcillant mais quand Mitchie se leva, il comprit le problème et alla la rejoindre plus qu'heureux. Ils se prirent dans les bras se serrant fort comme pour rattraper tous les câlins qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se faire.

« - T'es là depuis quand ?

« - Vingt minutes. Je venais voir Shane, qu'il m'explique pourquoi je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis notre accident, mais visiblement, c'était une erreur. Il n'est pas prêt à m'expliquer sa défection. Laisse-le partir Nate. Je vais rentrer chez moi. On se voit au concert ce soir.

« - Tu… Tu seras là, demanda Shane en lui parlant pour la première fois depuis presque quatre ans.

« - Oui Shane. Christophe mon… Mon fiancé, avoua-t-elle, m'a offert deux places pour votre concert de ce soir.

« - Vous êtes fiancés, s'étonna Nate. Mais tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

« - Et je m'en excuse sincèrement. Je… J'ai cru que je pourrais vous cacher cette information, puisque je n'ai pas voulu vous inviter à cause de votre emploi du temps mais… Mais rien. Laisse tomber d'accord ?

« - Tu te maries quand, demanda Jason intrigué.

« - Demain. A l'église où j'ai été baptisée, précisa-t-elle inutilement.

Au moment où elle annonça la date de son mariage, Shane releva la tête. Leur regard se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis leur accident de voiture et elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Elle savait pertinemment ce que signifiait cette sensation mais refusa d'y croire. « Je ne suis plus amoureuse, c'est simplement le fait de le revoir, se persuada-t-elle sans y parvenir totalement. » Néanmoins, il détourna la tête et elle soupira.

« - Oh eh bien félicitation, souffla Nate surpris. Je persiste néanmoins dans ce que j'ai dit plus tôt.

« - Moi également. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas l'histoire d'amour des contes de fée que je voulais vivre, que cette histoire n'a pas la beauté de la précédente mais elle me convient.

« - Il te fait rire au moins ?

« - Il ne me fait pas pleurer, c'est déjà un progrès.

« - Quoi t'es même pas amoureuse, s'étonna Jason. Alors pourquoi avoir dit oui ?

« - Christophe est gentil, sincère, honnête et je suis bien avec lui. Quelle autre raison te faut-il ?

« - Tu l'aimes ?

Surprise par la question autant que par son émetteur, elle fixa Shane surprise mais il ne la regardait pas. Il semblait fixer Jason et elle soupira.

« - Pas autant que j'ai pu t'aimer mais oui… Je veux dire oui, je l'aime.

« - T'en es certaine ?

« - Ecoute Shane, que ce soit toi qui me pose ce genre de question frise le ridicule. Je t'ai aimé comme personne avant toi. J'aurais tout accepté venant de toi, le meilleur comme le pire, mais je n'ai plus de compte à te rendre, ni à répondre à ce genre de question venant de toi. Mais si tu veux vraiment une réponse à cette question, pose-là en me regardant dans les yeux, le défia-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et soupira avant de lever la tête. Dès que leurs yeux entrèrent en contact, la torsion de l'estomac de la jeune femme recommença et doucement elle s'approcha de lui. Il l'observa venir vers lui avant de s'arrêter quand qu'elle fut en face, et leva la main pour frôler sa joue. Dès que ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau, le cœur de Shane s'accéléra brutalement et il ferma les yeux sentant la culpabilité refaire surface.

« - Regarde-moi Shane, souffla-t-elle doucement. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle sans cesser de caresser sa peau.

Elle n'ajouta rien se contentant de le fixer attendant qu'il rouvre les yeux, ce qu'il fit une longue minute plus tard. Leurs regards se soudèrent un instant puis il l'enlaça brusquement enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme qui sourcilla. Elle répondit à cette étreinte tout en restant douce dans ses gestes et arqua les sourcils en sentant qu'il pleurait. Fixant Nate, elle lui demanda à rester seule et il embarqua Jason avant de sortir sans bruit, les laissant ensemble, alors que Shane répétait, comme une litanie, une multitude de « pardon » sans préciser de quoi il s'excusait.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes puis il releva la tête, la regardant à travers les larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues.

« - Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il en ancrant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui sourcilla.

« - De quoi veux-tu que je te pardonne Shane ?

« - De tout. D'être parti sans un mot, de ne pas être venu te voir à l'hôpital, d'avoir été la cause de cet accident, de…

« - Tu n'y es pour rien si on a eu cet accident et tu le sais.

« - Si je ne m'étais pas moqué de toi, tu n'aurais pas fait la tête, et je n'aurais pas décidé de te chatouiller pour te faire rire. J'aurais continué à fixer la route et j'aurais évité ce nid de poule. A l'heure actuelle, tu ferais carrière et on serait peut-être encore ensemble. C'est de ma faute…

« - Ce n'est de la faute à personne. Shane, je n'ai pas décidé de renoncer à mes rêves de gloire à cause de cet accident, ni au cause des dégâts qu'on subit mes cordes vocales. Si j'ai choisie de devenir professeur c'est parce que ça m'est plus facile de parler devant vingt personnes que chanter devant dix mille.

« - Mais j'aurais dû venir te voir.

« - Je confirme. J'ignore pourquoi tu n'as pas pris la peine de venir mais je suppose que je ne comptais pas assez pour toi et…

« - Non, tu comptes énormément pour moi Mitchie. Plus que je ne pourrais le dire. Plus que tu ne comptes pour ton Christophe. Plus que tout.

« - Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ?

« - Je… Je me sentais coupable de tout ça Mitchie, s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant. Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, tu étais dans le coma, avec deux côtes cassées ainsi que ta clavicule, tu avais une hémorragie cérébrale et pendant presque une journée, tu as risqué de mourir. J'ai cru que je t'avais tué, que tu ne sortirais jamais de cet état végétatif, que plus personne ne te verrais sourire ou ne t'entendrait rire… Je ne pouvais… C'était trop dur de t'imaginer… D'imaginer un monde sans toi… Tu es tellement… Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Mitchie. A aucune seconde. Je continue à dire que je sors avec quelqu'un quand une fille commence à me draguer, je lui parle de toi, décris ton sourire, la brillance de tes yeux, la douceur de tes baisers, la tendresse de tes « je t'aime ». Je ne peux pas me résoudre à être célibataire, même si tu as tourné la page. Même si tu vas te marier avec un type que tu n'aimes pas, si bien soit-il.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle touchée par son discours. Je t'ai attendu pendant plus d'un an. J'espérais que c'était toi à chaque appel à la maison, j'espérais ta visite à chaque coup de sonnette mais les mois ont passés et je me suis rendue à l'évidence. Tu ne voulais plus de moi dans ta vie et…

« - Si, l'interrompit-il. Si tu n'étais pas sur le point de te marier, je te supplierais de me laisser une dernière chance, de nous donner une nouvelle chance d'être heureux. J'ai voulu te le dire cent fois et je l'ai fait à ma façon mais…

« - Comment ça ?

« - La chanson _Give love a try_, je l'ai écrite pour toi, _Wylmite_ également même si tu le savais pour cette chanson. Quant à _Love bug_… La plupart des chansons du groupe où il est question d'une dernière chance sont pour toi. Je t'ai écrit des tas de chansons, je pourrais te chanter des refrains complets, des…

« - Chante-moi une de ces chansons Shane, demanda-t-elle doucement. Fais-moi rêver comme tu le faisais avant en me chantant _Gotta find you_, fais-moi décoller comme ta voix seule sait le faire.

Il la regarda surpris puis acquiesça. S'éloignant, il fouilla dans la chambre de Nate et revint avec une guitare acoustique. Pendant ce temps, elle s'était installée sur le canapé et il prit place face à elle. Presque aussitôt, il commença à jouer sans cesser de la fixer.

« - _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains / You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas / I am strong, when I am on your shoulders / You raise me up... __To more than I can be._ (Tu m'élèves donc je peux grimper les montagnes / Tu m'élèves pour marcher sur des mers orageuses / Je suis fort, quand je m'appuie sur toi / Tu m'élèves… Pour plus que je peux être.)

La jeune femme lui rendit son regard avant de se baisser les yeux écoutant la musique puis finit par fermer les yeux pour savourer chaque accord, chaque mot qu'il lui chantait, bâillonnant sa conscience qui lui rappelait qu'elle était avec Christophe à présent. La mélodie, ainsi que les paroles, changèrent mais elle refusa d'ouvrir les yeux, se laissant transporter par la musique qu'il lui chantait.

« - _I wonder how, / I wonder why, / I wonder where they are. / The days we had, / The songs we sang together. / Oh, yeah. / And oh, my love. / I'm holding on forever. / Reaching for a love that seems so far._ (Je me demande comment / Je me demande pourquoi / Je me demande où ils sont / Les jours que nous avions / Les chansons qu'on chantait ensemble / Oh ouais / Et oh mon amour / Je m'accroche indéfiniment / Recherchant un amour qui semble si loin.)

A nouveau, le tempo changea la transportant dans un autre lieu, à une autre époque. Elle les imagina un instant sortant de cet accident main dans la main, continuant de vivre leur histoire se moquant du reste, profitant des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, espérant qu'il y en aurait encore d'autres demain.

« - _Here I am with all my heart / I hope you understand / I know I let you down / But I'm never gonna make / That mistake again / You brought me closer / To who I really am / Come take my hand / I want the world to see / What you mean to me / What you mean to me._ (Je suis ici avec tout mon cœur / J'espère que tu comprends / Je sais que je t'ai laissé / Mais je ne vais jamais refaire / Cette erreur / Tu m'as rapproché / De qui je suis vraiment / Je veux que le monde voit / Ce que tu représentes pour moi / Ce que tu représentes pour moi.)

A nouveau, Shane changea de mélodie et elle ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant les accords de sa chanson préférée à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble. Elle l'écoutait sans cesse se régalant du timbre particulier de Bruno Mars mais quand ce fut son ex copain chanta la chanson, elle découvrit une profondeur nouvelle dans les paroles et accrocha son regard à celui du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

« - _When I see your face (face face face) / There's not a thing that I would change / Cause you're amazing / Just the way you are / And when you smile / The whole world stops and stares for a while / Cause girl you're amazing / Just the way you are._ (Quand je vois ton visage (visage, visage, visage) / Il n'y a rien que je ne voudrais changer / Car tu es magnifique / Simplement telle que tu es / Et quand tu souris / Le monde entier s'arrête et se fige un instant / Car tu es magnifique / Simplement telle que tu es.)

Ils se sourirent le temps du refrain puis la mélodie lui redevint inconnue et elle refusa de fermer les yeux voulant le regarder alors qu'il chantait. Cette chanson plus que toutes les autres remua quelque chose en elle et elle sut qu'il avait écrit cette chanson après leur accident. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir pour les autres mais celle-ci elle en était certaine.

« - _I didn't know how good you were for me / Now it's clear, I'm seeing all that we could be / And I know that it's my fault / But I'm gonna threat you better / Cuz' if I had one wish / You'd be with me forever / Maybe I Could have loved you / Maybe I could have shown / That I still do care about you / More than you could know / Don't say it's to late to try / To make it right._ (Je ne savais pas comment tu étais bonne pour moi / Maintenant c'est clair, je vois tout ce que nous pourrions être / Et je sais que c'est de ma faute / Mais je vais menacer ton bonheur / Parce que si j'avais un souhait / Tu serais avec moi pour toujours / Peut-être que je pourrais t'aimer. / Peut-être que je pourrais te montrer. / Que je prends toujours soin de toi. / Plus que tu le sais. / Ne dis pas que c'est trop tard pour essayer pour tout arranger)

Quand il eut terminé, il posa la guitare entre eux et sans réfléchir, elle se blottit dans ses bras laissant libre cours à des larmes dont elle ignorait le sens. Elle ne réfléchissait pas se laissant porter par ses envies et lorsqu'il l'enlaça à son tour, elle oublia tout. Qu'il allait devoir partir pour répéter le concert du soir, qu'elle se mariait le lendemain, qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis quatre ans. Tout ce qu'il comptait c'est ces mains qui la serraient contre lui, ses bras qui la protégeaient du reste du monde, cette odeur si particulière qui émanait du jeune homme et qui la rassurait, et surtout sa présence dont elle avait été si longtemps privée.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle doucement.

« - Oui ?

« - J'aimerais tellement ne pas être fiancée à Christophe.

« - Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

« - C'est le cas, mais il est sans surprise. Notre unique conversation en ce moment c'est notre mariage. Il ne s'inquiète pas de mon moral, de mes cours, de ma vie comme toi, et je me contrefiche de la sienne.

« - Tu dis ça maintenant mais je suis persuadé que demain devant l'autel, tu diras oui, souffla-t-il d'une voix chargée de regret.

« - Tu en es sûr ?

« - Certain, dit-il en pensant l'inverse.

Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle refuserait de se marier, qu'elle reviendrait vers lui, qu'elle accepterait de leur laisser une chance d'être heureux. Bien sûr, il savait que ça ne se ferait pas sans mal, il avait conscience qu'il allait devoir lui faire accepter son entière responsabilité dans leur accident, dans la brutale fin de leur histoire, et se faire pardonner le reste. Leur rupture qui n'en avait jamais été une pour lui, son éloignement au début puis sa disparition totale de sa vie et il n'était pas certain qu'elle accepterait de faire table rase du passé. Un téléphone sonna et Mitchie s'éloigna de lui pour fouiller dans son sac.

« - Allo, dit-elle en s'asseyant loin de lui. _Tu vas bien bébé ?_ Oui Chris. Je passe une excellente journée. Pourquoi cette question ? _Les plans de tables définitifs, tu sais où ils sont ?_ _Je ne les trouve pas._ Oui, ils sont dans le meuble à l'entrée du salon. Dernier tiroir. … _Ah oui, je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus et ma mère voudrait le voir pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est pas à côté de quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas._ Oh je t'en prie, ta mère n'aime personne hormis toi et ta petite sœur qui s'habille dans une prostituée, souffla-t-elle. _Mitchie_, grogna-t-il. Quoi ? Ce sont tes mots, pas les miens, lui rappela-t-elle sans savoir qu'il avait mis le haut-parleur. Laisse les plans où ils sont. On a décidé que personne ne les verrait avant le repas et ça inclue ta mère Chris ! _Non mais elle ne le verra pas, je vais simplement lui dire qui sont ses voisins et…_ Non, s'énerva-t-elle en se levant. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. C'est supposé être une surprise pour tout le monde ! _Mais bébé, tu…_ Je t'ai dit non Chris. Ta mère n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Elle découvrira sa place demain pour le repas et si ça ne lui convient pas, elle ira manger ailleurs !

Tandis qu'elle continuait de se disputer avec son fiancé, Shane se rapprocha d'elle et embrassa sa joue avant de la faire se rasseoir de manière à être derrière elle puis massa ses épaules sachant qu'elle était vite tendue. Elle retint un soupir de satisfaction et continua de parler avec son fiancé jusqu'à obtenir gain de cause au moment où Nate et Jason revenaient dans la pièce.

« - Le temps que j'y pense, préviens ta sœur que je veux la voir, enfin elle et les deux autres demoiselles d'honneurs, avant la cérémonie, pour m'assurer que Judith n'a pas raccourcie sa robe comme elle souhaitait le faire. _Pourquoi ? Si elle la raccourci, ce n'est pas grave._ Si ça cassera l'harmonie des photos. _Et si je l'ai déjà fait raccourcir_, demanda la concernée d'un ton sec. Alors tu n'es plus une de mes demoiselles d'honneurs, fin de la conversation. Ils m'énervent, grogna-t-elle en raccrochant.

« - C'était qui, demanda Nate amusé.

« - Christophe et sa famille. De vrais casse-pieds. Sa mère se mêle de tout mais manque de chance, je suis plus têtue qu'elle et sa fille… Elle a seize ans et croit tout mieux savoir que tout le monde. Elle ne porte que des jupes qui font moins de trente centimètres et ses décolletés feraient rougir Rihanna. J'en peux plus !

« - T'as l'air vachement emballé de te marier, pouffa Jason.

« - Eh bien oui, reconnut-elle, j'ai toujours voulu me marier mais je crois que je suis tombée dans les clichés avec ma belle-famille. Merci pour le massage, ajouta-t-elle pour Shane qui sourit simplement avant de la lâcher.

« - Bon, nous on venait pour rappeler à ce bon vieux Shane qu'on doit aller répéter… Tu nous accompagnes bien sûr, ajouta Nate amusé.

« - Eh bien sachant que si je dis non, vous allez me kidnapper… Oui.

Ils rirent tous les quatre et sortirent de la chambre. Ils rejoignirent l'_Airlines American Center_ et pendant le soundcheck des garçons, la jeune femme fredonna les chansons tout en envoyant un message à son fiancé. « _Dis-moi tu avais mis le haut-parleur tout à l'heure ?_ » « _Oui. J'ai du poser mon portable par terre pour chercher les plans. Ma mère t'en veut énormément sache-le. Elle refuse de te parler demain._ » Elle sourcilla à sa réponse. « _Tant mieux ça me fera une personne de moins à m'occuper demain. A ton avis je dois faire quoi pour me débarrasser également de ta frangine ?_ » Elle culpabilisa quelques secondes, se demandant si elle n'allait pas trop loin, seulement elle se rassura. Elle ne lui avait jamais caché qu'elle n'aimait pas l'attitude de sa sœur, ce qu'il comprenait, lui-même la désapprouvait fréquemment. « _Aucune idée… Et si tu lui demandais de mettre un pantalon ? Une combinaison de ski ? Un truc informe pour l'enlaidir afin qu'elle ne te vole pas la vedette ?_ » Elle sourit à sa réponse et en conclue qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. « _Elle ne pourra pas me voler la vedette, c'est moi qui serait la mariée. Je t'aime _». Elle avait ajouté les derniers mots dans un réflexe qui lui échappa et se dépêcha d'effacer la conversation sans en connaître la raison.

Le temps que se termine la balance de son, elle discuta avec Christophe avec qui elle régla les derniers détails de leur mariage puis ils rejoignirent l'hôtel discutant de tout et de rien. Jason, curieux de nature, voulut savoir s'ils étaient réconciliés mais Mitchie ne put répondre à cette question. Avait-elle pardonné à Shane ? Probablement… Allaient-ils se donner une nouvelle chance d'être amis ? Elle hésitait beaucoup se souvenant qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à l'être réellement.

Lors de son premier été au camp, ils l'avaient été mais rapidement la jeune femme avait éprouvé quelque chose de plus fort pour le jeune homme et l'un et l'autre s'étaient mis à flirter plus ou moins discrètement dès la fin de l'été. Durant sa dernière année de lycée, elle avait repoussé tous les garçons, préférant rêver que Shane et elle étaient ensemble. Elle s'amusait de la jalousie qu'il semblait éprouver dès qu'elle parlait d'un garçon de son lycée qui lui plaisait, s'amusant à flirter de plus en plus à mesure que leur relation se développait. Le second été à Camp Rock avait permis à la jeune femme de faire connaissance avec Nate et Jason de qui elle s'était tout de suite sentie proche, et lorsque le second été s'était terminé, elle était repartie à Dallas toujours célibataire. Elle avait presque abandonné l'idée d'être plus pour Shane et avait commencé à s'intéresser à d'autres garçons. Un jour qu'ils étaient de passage à Dallas, elle leur avait présenté Julian qui lui plaisait, mais Shane, tout en restant le plus courtois possible avait vite fait comprendre au jeune homme qu'elle n'était pas aussi libre qu'elle semblait le croire. Elle ne s'en était naturellement pas aperçue tout de suite. Il lui avait fallu interroger Shane de longues semaines, pour savoir pourquoi Julian avait pris ses distances du jour au lendemain. Il n'avait cependant pas répondu à ses questions se contentant de l'inviter à passer le réveillon du nouvel an avec eux. Ils donnaient une fête et il lui proposa de rester une semaine. Durant les deux jours précédents la soirée, elle l'avait harcelé pour comprendre mais il se bornait à faire semblant d'être innocent. Jusqu'au soir de la fête.

_Flash-back_

_La fête battait son plein et elle dansa avec plusieurs personnes profitant pleinement de l'ambiance puis s'éloigna pour aller se désaltérer._

_« - Alors tu t'amuses, demanda Shane en souriant._

_« - Non du tout. Vois-tu je fais tapisserie depuis pas mal de temps, pouffa-t-elle. Et toi ?_

_« - Naturellement. Je suis entouré d'amis, c'est la fête et en plus… Je constate que tu n'as décidément pas besoin de cours de danse._

_« - Tu m'espionnes ?_

_« - Non, s'exclama-t-il choqué avant de sourire, mais j'ai vu certains de tes pas de danse ce soir…_

_Il n'ajouta rien mais d'un geste de la main lui fit comprendre qu'il avait chaud et elle rougit, se demandant pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Elle voulut retourner danser mais croisant son regard amusé, changea d'idée et le regarda._

_« - Alors ? Qu'as-tu dit à Julian pour qu'il m'évite ?_

_« - Moi ? Mais rien voyons ! Pourquoi toutes ses questions ?_

_« - Il m'a dit que si je voulais des explications, c'était à toi que je devais m'adresser alors je t'interroge. Que lui as-tu dit ?_

_« - Bonjour, me semble-t-il. Après j'ai ajouté que j'étais ravi de rencontrer un ami de Mitchie, dit-il la faisant grogner, et… Et on va bientôt manquer de petits-fours, constata-t-il en voyant un plateau vide._

_Il le prit et s'éloigna à grands pas. Décidée à comprendre avant minuit, elle jeta un regard à l'horloge mural et nota qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une heure et rejoignit Shane. Seulement au moment où elle voulut entrer dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta et lui fit face. N'ayant rien vu venir, elle le heurta de plein fouet alors qu'il posait le plateau sur le meuble à l'entrée et la fixa._

_« - Tu me suis ?_

_« - Je veux comprendre ce que tu lui as dit. Explique-moi et ce harcèlement cessera !_

_« - Tu sembles croire que ça m'ennuie que tu me suis ainsi, sourit-il, mais ce n'est pas le cas._

_« - Prendrais-tu un plaisir presque malsain à avoir une de tes amies qui te suit partout comme une ombre._

_« - Tout dépend de l'amie en question mais là… Assurément !_

_Elle le fixa et soupira avant de vouloir repartir seulement il lui retint le bras. Lui refaisant face, elle l'interrogea du regard, voulant comprendre pourquoi il l'empêchait de partir, et espéra qu'il lui répondrait seulement il lui désigna le plafond du doigt et elle leva la tête. Une branche de gui était accrochée au-dessus d'eux et elle rougit légèrement._

_« - C'est la tradition, dit-il simplement._

_Sans un mot, elle s'approcha et embrassa sa joue avant de vouloir partir mais il l'en empêcha. Perplexe, elle le fixa voulant connaître la raison qui l'empêchait de la lâcher. Seulement il se pencha vers elle et chuchota à son oreille :_

_« - Pas comme ça !_

_Sur ces mots, il pressa sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme qui le fixa choquée. Il s'éloigna une seconde plus tard, rempli le plateau et repartit au cœur de la fête alors qu'elle restait là inerte, incapable de réagir. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta ici, seule, pensant encore et toujours à leur bref baiser, les doigts sur ses lèvres._

_Shane finit par revenir avec une bouteille vide et lui jeta un regard amusé avant de prendre une nouvelle bouteille de soda qu'il alla déposer sur la table puis la rejoignit à nouveau._

_« - Tu ne viens plus danser ? Y en a pas mal qui font te regretter, ajouta-t-il en souriant._

_« - Comme toi ?_

_« - En effet, admit-il en s'approchant d'elle._

_« - Shane, chuchota-t-elle alors qu'il était contre elle._

_« - Oui ?_

_« - Est-ce que… Ce baiser, c'est parce qu'il y avait du gui ou… C'est la réponse à ma question ?_

_« - J'avoue que le gui était un bon prétexte pour t'embrasser, reconnut-il en souriant, mais tu es la seule à avoir la réponse à ta question. Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie, murmura-t-il, et depuis très longtemps mais, si je ne suis qu'un ami pour toi, tu devrais appeler Julian. A toi de répondre à ta question._

_Tout en parlant, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et lorsqu'elle baissa la tête, il comprit qu'il n'était qu'un ami à ses yeux. Il commença donc à s'éloigner mais elle attrapa sa chemise et releva la tête. A nouveau, ils se fixèrent et lentement, incertain de ses sentiments, il se rapprocha et baissa la tête pour venir déposer une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci, elle ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser avec timidité. Il sourit et se colla à elle, déposant ses mains sur sa taille l'empêchant de partir. La seconde suivante, elle mit les siennes autour de son cou donnant plus de poids à leur étreinte. Le manque d'air les sépara et elle voulut parler mais il l'en empêcha préférant l'embrasser, une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, caressant sa nuque. Ils furent cependant interrompu par des applaudissements et s'éloignèrent pour voir Nate, Jason ainsi que Caitlyn et Peggy._

_« - Il était temps, dit cette dernière._

_« - Ouais on désespérait de vous voir en couple, sourit leur amie productrice._

_Heureusement les garçons s'abstinrent de commentaires mais leurs regards firent rougir Mitchie qui s'éloigna pour retourner danser. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Shane qui refusa de la lâcher tant que minuit n'aurait pas sonné._

_Fin du flash-back_

« Non décidément, on ne sait pas être amis, songea-t-elle inconsciente que la conversation avait continué sans elle. Une main passa devant ses yeux et elle revint au présent pour voir que Nate la fixait amusé.

« - Euh oui ?

« - On va manger avant le concert. Tu te joins à nous ou tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

« - Je vous suis.

Ils se levèrent tous les quatre et quittèrent la chambre pour la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Bien sûr, Shane et elle connaissaient d'autres restaurants plus simple avec d'autres ambiances, mais ni l'un ni l'autre voulurent leur faire connaître les restaurants où ils avaient mangés seuls.

Durant le repas, ils discutèrent des projets des garçons. Leur tournée s'arrêtait la semaine suivante et chacun aspirait à des vacances. Nate parla de passer le week-end avec sa petite amie, Jason quant à lui, partait avec sa famille à Hawaï. Seul Shane n'avait aucun projet. Une grasse matinée était programmé mais rien d'autre ce qui la fit rire. Il n'avait jamais aimé préparer les choses, se contentant de les laisser arriver, d'accepter chaque projet, chaque idée et de voir ce qui en sortait.

« - Et toi ? Hormis ton mariage, précisa Nate.

« - Oh eh bien, il y a le voyage de noce, c'est un lot, s'amusa-t-elle, il paraît qu'il n'y a jamais l'un sans l'autre. Après, je présume que je vais rester à la maison. Chris bosse mais l'école sera fermée donc… Donc je ne sais pas. On verra.

« - Pas de bébé de prévu ?

« - Non. Pas pour le moment. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans le cliché, « mariée deux gamins » et… Chris ne veut pas d'enfant pour le moment.

« - Quel imbécile, souffla Shane discrètement même si tout le monde l'entendit. Désolé.

« - Pas de problème, pouffa-t-elle.

« - Tu sais, je suis pas désolé de l'avoir traité d'imbécile. Je suis navré que tu te maries avec un type qui ne veut pas d'enfant maintenant.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - Parce qu'à sa place, et si j'avais la chance de t'épouser, je te séquestrerais dans notre chambre pour t'en faire le plus possible, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Un drôle de silence accueillit cette information et Mitchie nota que leurs deux amis faisaient mine d'être occupés aussi elle rit et leur proposa de venir la voir quand ils le voudraient. Elle donna sa nouvelle adresse à Shane, puis ils se levèrent pour rejoindre la salle de concert.

« - Bon… On se voit… Euh… Je ne sais pas quand. Enfin moi je vous verrais sur scène mais…

« - Mais rien. Oliver te connaît, je vais le prévenir que t'es dans le coin. Dès que le concert est terminé, va le voir, il te fera entrer en coulisses, décréta Jason.

Elle rit mais leur promit de les rejoindre après le concert puis ils se séparèrent. Mitchie rejoignit les fans dans la salle, offrant son billet en trop à une fan qu'elle croisa, alors que les garçons entraient par la petite porte afin de se préparer tranquillement.

Durant la première partie, Mitchie écouta l'artiste sans réellement l'entendre. C'était plus de la musique pour accompagner ses pensées. Pensées qui étaient irrémédiablement tournées vers Shane. Elle avait longuement réfléchi, ces deux derniers mois, à sa réaction face à lui. Elle s'était imaginée qu'il lui avouerait qu'il n'était plus amoureux, qu'il l'avait trompé, qu'il s'était moqué d'elle, qu'il n'avait jamais été très amoureux, mais à aucun moment, elle avait songé qu'il avait pris ses distances se sentant coupable de l'accident qu'ils avaient eu. « S'il me l'avait dit, il y a quatre ans, on serait peut-être encore ensemble, songea-t-elle. Non Mitchie ne commence pas à réfléchir comme ça. Tu as tourné la page, tu es avec Christophe maintenant. Tu es heureuse, et demain vous vous mariez. Shane c'est de l'histoire ancienne !… Si c'est vrai pourquoi il me manque déjà ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de me glisser dans ses bras, fermer les yeux et oublier le reste du monde ? J'aime Christophe c'est sûr… Tout comme c'est sûr que notre histoire me semble fade à coté de celle que j'ai vécu avec Shane. Mais Christophe n'a pas dix millions de groupies prêtes à me zigouiller, lui rappela sa conscience. » Durant vingt minutes, elle continua de comparer son histoire avec Shane de celle qu'elle vivait avec Christophe. La première était la plus courte mais elle avait été la plus intense, seulement la jeune femme se demandait si c'était dû au fait qu'il était son premier copain, qu'ils étaient plus jeunes, ou qu'elle était plus amoureuse de Shane que de son fiancé actuel. Elle ne trouva pas la réponse et quand les _Connect3_ arrivèrent sur scène elle se mit à hurler de joie comme le reste du public. Mettant ses réflexions en pause, elle se concentra sur leur show, fredonnant les paroles en même temps qu'eux, riant à leur blagues, hurlant quand l'un ou l'autre faisaient quelques pas de danse plus sensuels. Gagnée par l'énergie du public, elle oublia même qu'ils étaient ses amis et quand une fan hurla déclara qu'elle donnerait cher pour les rencontrer, Mitchie avoua penser la même chose. Elle avait déjà assisté à leur concert, mais le voir depuis le public donnait une autre dimension à l'évènement. Les fans tous plus enthousiastes les uns que les autres, hurlaient des « je t'aime », tendant les bras vers eux, espérant pouvoir les toucher même s'ils étaient trop loin, voulant passer quelques secondes avec eux, pour pouvoir faire de beaux rêves au soir, et Mitchie ne fit pas exception.

« - Merci, merci, sourit Shane à la fin de _Brunin' Up_… Merci, ajouta-t-il en demandant au public de se calmer ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver les hurlements. Je sais que vous attendez tous notre reprise de _Stay_ de Rihanna, ce qui est prévu dans la set-list officielle, seulement ce soir n'est pas un soir comme les autres. Il y a dans la salle, une fan spéciale. Parce qu'en plus d'être fan, c'est une amie qui nous est très chère. Une amie que j'ai blessé par le passé aussi ce soir, je voudrais, si vous êtes d'accord, lui dédier une chanson. Je sais que j'aurais du tout te dire il y a quelques années, et je sais qu'elle ne changera rien mais j'espère qu'elle contribuera à ce que tu pardonnes mes erreurs, termina-t-il en balayant le public du regard.

De son côté, Mitchie le fixait sans savoir quoi penser. Elle savait que cette chanson était pour elle, mais elle avait peur du texte, de la mélodie, de l'impact qu'elles auraient sur elle et sur son futur. Renonçant à réfléchir, cria comme tous les autres alors que la musique, plus électro que rock, débutait.

« - _It can be a rush, yeah, it's like a drug, / When you give up love it's never worth it / When you're fighting fear, it can be so clear, / What you really need is each other._ (Ca peut être une ruée, yeah, c'est comme une drogue, / Quand tu renonces à l'amour, ce n'est jamais la peine. / Quand tu te bats contre tes peurs, ça peut-être si clair, / Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est l'un de l'autre.)

Le public s'était calmé dès qu'il avait commencé à chanter et elle se concentra sur les paroles. Une partie d'elle lui suggéra de partir, d'aller retrouver Christophe, d'oublier cette journée mais l'autre partie, bien plus grande, était curieuse de la teneur du message et elle se redressa pour le suivre des yeux alors que, pour la première fois, il ne jouait pas avec le pied du micro.

« - _But I finally found the truth: I was using you / Every night you're gone I swear it hurts / You're the atmosphere, now you're gone I can't live, / Tell me what to do, I feel the pain all over my body / Was it the things I said, can I take them back? / Baby, cause without you theres nothing left of me / We can run away, we can change our fate, / Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry? / I'm sorry?_ (Mais j'ai finalement trouvé la vérité : je t'utilisais / Toutes les nuits tu dois jurer que ça fait mal / Tu es l'atmosphère, maintenant que tu es partie, je ne peux plus vivre / Dis moi quoi faire, je ressens la peine dans tout mon corps. / Seraient-ce les choses que j'ai dites ? Est-ce que je peux les retirer ? / Bébé, car sans toi, je n'existe plus / On peut s'enfuir, on peut changer notre destin, / Bébé, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te montrer que je suis désolé ? / Je suis désolé ?)

Mitchie sentit sa respiration se couper. Cette chanson la toucha au plus profond d'elle-même. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre, venant de lui. Elle avait cru lui avoir pardonné sa fuite quand il lui avait expliqué ses raisons plus tôt dans la journée, mais à ce moment-là, alors qu'il s'excusait plus de dix mille personnes, elle s'aperçut que jusqu'à présent, elle lui en voulait toujours un peu. Malgré ses mots, ses gestes, ses explications mais plus que tout, elle voulait revenir près de lui.

« - _You were in a rush, you forgot your stuff / Said you'd had enough, now I feel worthless / The only thing I had was a second chance, / What I really need is another._ (Tu étais dans une ruée, tu as oublié tes affaires / Tu as dit que tu n'en pouvais plus, maintenant je me sens moins que rien / La seule chose que j'ai eue, c'est une seconde chance / Ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin, c'est d'une autre.)

La jeune femme dut se retenir de hurler qu'elle voulait lui donner cette chance qu'il réclamait. Ça lui était impossible bien sûr, mais pourtant, elle en rêvait. Elle voulait retourner dans ses bras, qu'il soit celui vers qui elle se tournait quand elle avait de la peine, celui qui la faisait sourire ou rire. Celui avec qui elle se chamaillait le plus. Parce qu'il avait toujours une blague en tête, une attention spéciale pour elle. Même si ce n'était que lui ouvrir la porte, ou lui offrir un bouquet des fleurs qu'il avait piqué dans le jardin de Connie quand elle était malade, simplement pour la faire rire.

« - _But I finally found the truth: I was using you / Every night you're gone I swear it hurts / You're the atmosphere, now you're gone I can't live, / Tell me what to do, I feel the pain all over my body / Was it the things I said, can I take them back? / Baby, cause without you theres nothing left of me / We can run away, we can change our fate, / Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry? / I'm sorry?_ (Mais j'ai finalement trouvé la vérité : je t'utilisais / Toutes les nuits tu dois jurer que ça fait mal / Tu es l'atmosphère, maintenant que tu es partie, je ne peux plus vivre / Dis moi quoi faire, je ressens la peine dans tout mon corps. / Seraient-ce les choses que j'ai dites ? Est-ce que je peux les retirer ? / Bébé, car sans toi, je n'existe plus / On peut s'enfuir, on peut changer notre destin / Bébé, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te montrer que je suis désolé ? Je suis désolé ?)

Elle sourit au refrain, se promettant de le remercier dès qu'elle le reverrait. Cette chanson était magnifique et elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de l'entendre la lui chanter encore une fois en la regardant dans les yeux, simplement accompagné d'une guitare. Même si elle savait que ça ne se réaliserait jamais, elle voulait y croire. « Dis-moi simplement que tu regrettes et embrasse-moi, songea-t-elle en réponse à sa question. Fais-moi oublier mon mariage demain ! »

« - _Pulling away, / Girl, my heart is out of place / I feel it killing me / I made a mistake, / Girl, I promise I won't make the same mistake twice, / Don't say bye._ (Me repoussant, / Girl, mon coeur n'est plus à sa place / Je sens que ça me tue / J'ai fait une erreur / Girl, je te promets que je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois, / Ne dis pas "Au revoir".)

Il semblait regretter d'être parti, de l'avoir fui et elle décida qu'elle lui pardonnerait tout dès la fin du concert. Le temps de lui annoncer. Elle ne pouvait pas aller en coulisses à présent, mais elle sut que ce serait la première chose qu'elle lui dirait dès qu'elle le reverrait. Seulement un doute surgit dans son esprit. Et si, il y avait un nouveau drame, s'il se sentait fautif une nouvelle fois, la fuirait-il comme il l'avait fait ? Y avait-il réellement une chance qu'il change ?

« - _I'm sorry I'm sorry / What can I do to show you I'm sorry? / What can I do to show you I'm sorry? / Was it the things I said, baby tell me what I did / Baby, without you there's nothing left of me / Please tell me, we can run away, we can change our fate / Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry? / Baby, what can I do to show you I'm sorry?_ (Je suis désolé, Je suis désolé, / Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te montrer que je suis désolé ? / Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te montrer que je suis désolé ? / Seraient-ce les choses que j'ai dites ? Est-ce que je peux les retirer ? / Bébé, car sans toi, je n'existe plus / S'il te plaît, dis-moi, on peut s'enfuir, on peut changer notre destin / Bébé, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te montrer que je suis désolé ? / Bébé, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te montrer que je suis désolé ?)

Et comment sa famille, qui se réjouissait pour son mariage, réagirait-elle en découvrant qu'elle voulait tout plaquer pour retourner avec son ex-copain ? Elle savait que Connie trouvait Christophe trop lisse. Ils ne se disputaient jamais, il était toujours d'accord avec elle et elle l'avait toujours remercié pour ça seulement ce soir, elle se rendait compte que ça ne les rapprochait pas, au contraire. La chanson se termina et elle hurla aussi fort sinon plus que les autres alors que Shane les remerciait avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur set-list initiale. Nate commença aussitôt à jouer _Play my music_ et la brunette se mit à danser sur place, se défoulant avec les autres, criant, dansant, se cognant à d'autres fans, savourant le plaisir d'être entourés de gens comme elle. Qui aimaient leur musique, qui ne critiquaient pas, qui rêvaient de les rencontrer.

Quand le concert s'acheva avec le second rappel, elle joua des coudes pour rejoindre Oliver qu'elle avait localisé. Dès qu'il la vit, il l'aida à s'extraire de la foule, et la serra dans ses bras, ravi de la revoir.

« - Tu vas bien ?

« - Je suis HS, mais j'ai une énergie de malade, admit-elle consciente de son paradoxe.

« - Tu veux entrer je présume, dit-il en désignant la porte qui donnait accès aux coulisses.

Elle hocha la tête et il la fit entrer avant de refermer derrière eux. Il la conduisit dans le dédale de couloirs puis finirent par déboucher dans la salle où les garçons étaient, discutant du concert avec leur manager.

« - Hey voilà la plus belle, déclara Jason en l'apercevant le premier. Alors ça se passe comment du côté public ?

« - C'est incroyable ! Vos fans ont une énergie de malade, je suis HS, je tiens plus debout mais je me sens la force de courir le marathon de New York ! Ce concert était… Bordel, il était géant !

« - A ce point-là, demanda Nate alors qu'elle serrait Jason dans ses bras.

« - Tu n'imagines même pas. Je vais avoir la voix cassée pour mon mariage et je suis presque certaine d'être sourde d'une oreille mais… Je ne regrette rien, ajouta-t-elle en le prenant également dans ses bras.

« - Bon les garçons, on se retrouve à l'hôtel demain matin, décréta Mike en saluant Mitchie brièvement.

« - Ça marche, sourit Nate avant de s'éloigner.

Jason dut comprendre qu'elle voulait parler seule à Shane puisqu'il suivit leur ami qui avait déclaré qu'il voulait prendre une douche.

« - Je… Alors, tu… Euh… Je, balbutia-t-il quelques secondes.

« - Je… Merci pour la chanson. J'en ai savouré chaque note. Elle est sublime !

« - Je suis content qu'elle te plaise. Je voulais te la chanter tout à l'heure mais j'ai eu peur de ta réaction et…

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû. Honnêtement Shane. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir mais parce que durant les trois-quatre minutes qu'elle a duré, j'ai eu envie de tout plaquer. De quitter mon job, mon fiancé, ma vie pour te suivre à Los Angeles. Je voulais que tu descendes de scène que tu me rejoignes, que tu m'embrasses, me volant une nouvelle fois mon cœur…

« - J'en serais capable si je n'avais pas peur que tu me repousses, avoua-t-il les joues rouges.

« - Je le sais, reconnut-elle, et je serais bien incapable de te repousser mais je ne peux pas tout plaquer comme ça… Rien ne me prouve que tu ne me fuiras pas au prochain drame et je ne veux pas courir le risque d'avoir le cœur brisé une nouvelle fois. Surtout par toi. Tu as l'art de le réduire en miette et je…

Elle ne put aller plus loin. Il s'était approché à mesure qu'elle parlait et quand elle lui avait avoué qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur, il n'avait pas résisté. Il s'était penché pour l'embrasser. Pour qu'elle cesse de lui rappeler l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de la pousser à tromper son futur mari, même pas une seconde, il voulait simplement qu'elle cesse de parler mais lorsqu'elle répondit à son baiser, il décolla. Oubliant ses bonnes résolutions, il l'enlaça alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou, la collant à lui. Leur baiser n'avait rien de tendre, il était passionnel, chargé de désir, presque bestial et lorsque le manque d'air devint un problème, ils s'éloignèrent une seconde. Une seconde qui leur permis de croiser le regard brûlant de l'autre. Une seconde pour décider de renouveler ce moment. Une seconde où Mitchie prit la décision d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de son ex-copain. Une seconde qui lui permit de la plaquer doucement contre le mur pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser. La passion augmenta et lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent pour respirer, ils brûlaient d'envie de plus. Elle voulait qu'il l'emmène avec lui, vers Los Angeles, qu'il l'invite à partager sa vie, qu'ils reprennent leur histoire là où ils l'avait laissé, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui demander de venir avec eux. Il se moquait de ce que dirait sa famille, des conséquences que sa fuite aurait sur sa vie, il n'était certain que d'une chose. Il ne voulait plus la perdre. La passion retomba doucement et lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour un autre baiser, celui-ci fut empreint de douceur. Ils ne luttaient plus pour imposer leur envie à l'autre, ils profitaient simplement de ce moment sachant qu'il serait bientôt terminé. Elle resta cependant accrochée à lui alors qu'il caressait sa taille de ses mains dessinant de tendres cercles.

« - Hey Shane, on… Oh merde, s'exclama Nate en les voyant.

Interrompus, ils s'éloignèrent et Mitchie toucha à nouveau le sol. La seconde suivante, elle s'aperçut de ce qu'elle avait fait et écarquilla les yeux. Leur ami les fixait aussi surpris qu'amusé et elle ne sut que dire ou faire.

« - Bon, on se magne, intervint Jason en arrivant. Le car part sans nous sinon. Mitchie on rentre à l'hôtel, tu veux qu'on te dépose chez toi ou… ?

« - Non je vais rentrer avec vous. Je suis garée sur le parking de l'hôtel de toute façon.

Tout en parlant, elle évita le regard de Nate et tenta d'oublier la présence de Shane, seulement si le premier l'aida en s'éloignant ce ne fut pas le cas de son ex copain qui, sous prétexte de la guider, posa sa main dans son dos. Elle frissonna et s'interrogea sur la cause avant de secouer la tête. « Tout ça ce n'est rien, songea-t-elle. Ok c'est un moment d'égarement mais c'est dû à l'ambiance, la chanson, le fait qu'on se parle à nouveau. Rien de plus… J'en parlerais à Chris demain je ne veux pas qu'on commence notre vie avec des secrets ! » Elle monta dans le bus sans s'en apercevoir et laissa Shane l'asseoir à ses côtés, ne revenant à elle que lorsqu'ils démarrèrent. Regardant autour d'elle, elle nota qu'ils étaient tous les trois extrêmement sérieux et se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

« - Vous n'étiez pas muet après un concert avant.

« - Avant quand tu embrassais Shane, c'était parce que vous étiez ensemble, lui rappela Nate. Tu n'étais pas fiancé à un autre et sur le point de te marier !

« - Vous vous êtes embrassés ?

« - C'était un moment d'égarement. Et oui Jason, Shane et moi avons échangé un baiser plein de tendresse, mentit-elle.

Son ex-copain lui lança un regard surprit auquel elle ne répondit pas. Ce fut les seules paroles échangées entre eux jusqu'à leur arrivée sur le parking. Nate et Jason, supposant qu'elle partait, lui souhaitèrent de se reposer et assurèrent qu'ils étaient heureux pour son mariage puis ils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel alors qu'elle se tournait vers Shane.

« - Je… Désolée pour mes mensonges mais je ne voulais pas…

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, lui assura-t-il en souriant. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie qu'ils soient au courant de la passion dévorante du précédent.

Ils restèrent face à face, sans savoir quoi se dire puis il se pencha et embrassa sa joue.

« - Je suis heureux pour toi. Heureux de t'avoir revu, d'avoir pu t'expliquer ma distance, que tu m'aies pardonnée et… J'espère que Christophe a conscience de la chance qu'il a d'être avec toi. Sincèrement.

« - Merci, souffla-t-elle. Amuse-toi bien durant le reste de votre tournée et… Appelle-moi si tu passes dans le coin. Au revoir.

Elle commença à partir alors qu'il rejoignait le bâtiment quand elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder. Il dut le sentir puisqu'il fit comme elle et la fixa.

« - Shane ?

« - Oui, dit-il en revenant vers elle.

« - Si Christophe n'existait pas, tu crois qu'on aurait une chance de… De repartir à zéro ?

« - Si Christophe n'existait pas, j'aurais continué de t'embrasser quand Nate est venu, et à l'heure qu'il est, je t'emmènerais dans ma chambre, voulant passer le plus de temps possible avec toi avant de partir.

« - … Je ne veux pas te quitter, souffla-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. Empêche-moi de partir, de retourner chez mes parents. Emmène-moi avec toi, en Californie, à Los Angeles. Chez toi.

« - Ce n'est pas l'envie manque, reconnut-il, mais ça ne serait pas bien. Tu aimes Christophe et…

« - Je t'aime bien plus.

« - Et vous vous mariez demain…

« - C'est toi que je veux épouser. C'est tes enfants que je veux porter, tes lèvres que j'ai envie d'embrasser, contre toi que je veux me blottir, toi que je veux tout simplement.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-il difficilement. Je… On ne peut pas faire ça à ton fiancé. J'en meurs d'envie mais ça serait mal vis-à-vis de lui. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir.

« - Je sais, sanglota-t-elle doucement. Mais je veux pas l'épouser, ni vivre avec lui. Pas avec quelqu'un qui est toujours d'accord avec moi, qui ne me connaît pas vraiment, qui n'est pas vraiment spontané… Qui n'est pas toi.

Le jeune homme sera son amie contre lui, sentant se réveiller en lui des envies de plus. Il voulait l'emmener avec lui à Los Angeles, les enfermer dans leur appartement, lui faire l'amour comme il en avait toujours eu envie, se régaler de la sentir nue contre lui. Des images d'eux, se déshabillant doucement, se découvrant peu à peu lui revinrent en mémoire. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu en soutien-gorge, par accident. La première fois qu'elle avait retiré son tee-shirt devant lui. La première fois où il le lui avait retiré libérant sa poitrine. Les baisers qu'il y avait déposé, la texture douce de sa peau contre ses mains, les baisers brûlants qu'il avait posé sur son nombril alors qu'elle cherchait à lui retirer son polo. Ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin, par manque de temps plus que par manque envie. Il la désirait de tout son être mais une partie de lui encore lucide se souvenait qu'elle n'était pas libre et il s'éloigna doucement.

« - Mitchie, je t'aime, c'est un fait qui ne changera pas de sitôt, j'en suis certain, mais… Mais je ne peux pas t'embrasser, je ne veux plus, se reprit-il, tant que tu ne seras pas célibataire. Tu te maries demain et je ne veux pas être la cause de ton malheur. Crois-moi je ne veux pas, mais il faut que tu partes le temps qu'on a que quelques baisers à se reprocher.

Elle le fixa, le regard douloureux et il tint bon, refusant de céder à la supplique qu'il lisait au fond de ses yeux et elle soupira avant de tourner la tête.

« - Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas correct autant vis-à-vis de Chris que de toi. Je… Je vais rentrer et j'irais à mon mariage demain. Je suis désolée d'avoir… De t'avoir dit tout ça, je n'aurais pas dû. Pardonne-moi Shane, termina-t-elle en le fixant.

Il hocha légèrement la tête et elle s'approcha de lui pour embrasser sa joue avant de rejoindre sa voiture qu'elle démarra sans hésitation. Il sourit et rentra dans l'hôtel alors qu'elle partait chez sa mère.

Quand elle arriva, la maison était silencieuse naturellement et elle monta à l'étage sans bruit, pour se coucher. Elle voulait oublier cette journée, leurs mots, leurs aveux, leurs baisers mais tout lui revint avec plus de force et son estomac se tordit d'envie lorsqu'elle repensa à la passion dont il avait fait preuve en l'embrassant.

Elle dut s'endormir puisque lorsque son réveil sonna, elle sursauta avant de se lever d'un bond. « Je me marie aujourd'hui, songea-t-elle. » Sortant de sa chambre, elle rejoignit ses parents au rez-de-chaussée. Elle les embrassa et prit son petit-déjeuner en repensant à la soirée qu'elle avait vécue. Ses retrouvailles avec Shane, la joie de revoir ses amis, son envie de partir avec eux surtout, les mots qu'elle avait confié à son ex-copain, la chanson qui lui avait dédiée. Les autres qu'il lui avait chantés plus tôt dans l'après-midi… Sans s'en apercevoir, elle se mit à soupirer de tristesse en sachant que ça ne renouvellerait plus et sursauta lorsque Connie mit sa main sur son épaule.

« - Allez courage ma belle. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la mère de Chris mais elle ne va pas vivre avec vous non plus.

« - Je… C'est vrai, reconnut-elle.

La jeune femme avait failli avouer à sa mère que son air maussade n'avait aucun rapport avec sa belle-mère, mais qu'il était dû à Shane. Shane qu'elle perdrait totalement à l'instant où elle dirait 'oui' à Christophe. Terminant son repas, elle monta prendre sa douche puis enfila sa robe. Celle-ci était totalement blanche brodée de fleurs noirs. Le bustier en était presque couvert au contraire de la longue jupe.

« - Maman, cria-t-elle à travers l'étage, tu peux venir m'aider pour… Oh papa cool, dit-elle en voyant son père monter à l'étage, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider. La fermeture éclaire semble bloquée, soupira-t-elle.

« - Ok, elle est où cette fermeture récalcitrante ?

Elle sourit et tout en tenant sa robe leva le bras gauche. Steve força un peu sur la fermeture puis elle se débloqua et la seconde suivante sa fille était habillée. Elle le remercia d'un bisou sur la joue, puis commença se maquiller jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne l'aider. Connie lui fit un chignon dans la nuque afin que la future mariée puisse mettre le chapeau qui complétait sa tenue, puis mit ses bijoux. Au moment où elle vit son poignet, sur lequel le bracelet de Shane était accroché, elle s'arrêta et fixa la chaîne d'argent. Elle aurait dû culpabiliser de continuer de le porter seulement lorsqu'il lui avait offert, ils n'étaient qu'amis et elle se cachait derrière cette excuse pour le garder.

« - Mitchie, ça va ma belle ?

« - Hein ? Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Tout en répondant à sa mère, elle l'observa. Connie portait, pour l'occasion, une jupe de la même couleur que les fleurs brodées sur sa propre robe, un chemisier blanc sous sa veste de tailleur, qu'elle comptait harmonier avec ses chaussures. Elle avait relevés ses cheveux dans un chignon, piqué d'une fleur sur le côté de sa nuque rappelant leurs origines espagnoles. Elle portait une paire de boucle d'oreilles pendantes, une chaîne où pendait le cœur que son mari lui avait offert des années auparavant, et son alliance.

« - Tu es belle maman, dit-elle après une longue minute de silence.

« - Merci ma chérie… Tu sais, dit-elle en terminant de la coiffer, j'ai souvent prié que ce jour arrive le plus tard possible. Je ne voulais pas te voir ouvrir tes ailes et t'envoler loin de moi. Je sais que tu dois faire ta vie Mitchie, fonder ta propre famille, et vivre heureuse mais… Tu seras toujours mon petit bébé. Cette adorable petite fille à qui j'ai appris à marcher et qui pleurait quand elle perdait une dent.

« - Aussi loin que j'aille, tu seras toujours la personne la plus importante pour moi, répondit la future mariée le cœur serré. Tu es mon modèle dans la vie et je n'aspire qu'à une chose. Devenir une femme aussi heureuse que toi… Je t'aime maman.

Emue aux larmes, Connie posa la brosse et serra sa fille sur son cœur. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, lui rendant son étreinte, cherchant en elle la force de prendre la bonne décision. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait se marier avec Christophe ou repartir avec Shane. Si elle devait parler à son fiancé des baisers échangés ? De leurs mots d'amour ? De l'envie qu'elle avait de le rejoindre ? Prenant la décision, elle s'éloigna de sa mère et rit en voyant qu'elles pleuraient l'une comme l'autre.

« - Allez mesdames, il faut partir ou nous allons être en retard, intervint Steve avant de sourire en les voyant. Ok pause maquillage. Je sors la voiture, et vos chaussures.

Mitchie le remercia et refit face à son miroir où elle se remaquilla alors que Connie terminait de fixer son chapeau. Elle sortit et alla refaire son maquillage également puis elles rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée en discutant de la journée. De la cérémonie, de la fête qui suivrait, de l'inévitable danse, et de la pièce montée.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'église une demi-heure plus tard, et Mitchie appela Christophe afin de savoir où il se trouvait puis le rejoignit.

« - Salut bébé. Tu sais que ça porte malheur de se voir avant la cérémonie ?

« - J'y crois pas tu sais ? Ecoute, il faut que l'on parle avant que tout ça ne commence, c'est important.

« - D'accord, dit-il perplexe. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

« - Chris, j'ai… Ecoute je refuse de marier avec des secrets pour toi, souffla-t-elle. Tu m'as souvent demandé pourquoi je ne voyais plus Nate et Jason.

« - Je le sais, ils vivent trop loin de chez toi…

« - Non, le coupa-t-elle, ça c'est que je t'ai dit mais… La vérité c'est qu'il y a quelques années, Shane et moi étions ensemble. On s'est rencontré à Camp Rock, il y a huit ans. On était amis, plus ou moins, reconnut-elle, deux ans puis on s'est mis ensemble. On est resté presque deux ans ensemble. Vingt magnifiques mois durant lesquels il me traitait comme une princesse, où je vivais un véritable rêve. Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu sois jaloux, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en le voyant froncer les sourcils, simplement pour que tu saches qui tu t'apprêtes à épouser. Un jour, alors qu'on revenait de San Diego, on a eu un accident de voiture et Shane s'est éloigné de moi. J'ai dû passer un an à faire de la rééducation et tout, éluda-t-elle. Un an sans qu'il ne prenne de mes nouvelles. Lorsque j'ai voulu aller le voir, il a déménagé et j'ai cru qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Cette drôle de rupture m'a fait mal et… Et c'est là que tu es entré dans ma vie. Tu m'as aidé à remonter la pente, à reprendre confiance en moi, à aimer de nouveau et pour ça je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissance, qu'importe ce que tu vas me dire quand j'aurais fini de parler. Quand on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, j'ai tiré un trait sur Shane sur l'histoire que j'ai vécu avec, nos souvenirs pour les remplacer par les nôtres. Ces moments où tu m'emmenais au cinéma, ou au restaurant. Les vacances qu'on a prises ensemble, nos baisers, la première fois où tu m'as fait l'amour… Je croyais sincèrement que tu étais l'homme de ma vie, que rien ne pourrait me faire douter de ce que je ressens pour toi mais… Mais c'était une erreur.

« - Que… Que veux-tu me dire, Mitchie ? A quoi rime ce monologue, demanda-t-il perdu.

« - Je… Hier soir après le concert, j'ai été voir les garçons dans les coulisses et… Shane m'a dédié une chanson magnifique et lorsqu'on est restés seuls, j'ai… On s'est embrassé… Trois fois… Trois baisers qui depuis hier me font douter de tout. Je sais que je t'aime, mais je ne suis plus certaine de…

« - Tu veux toujours te marier, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Oui, je… Le problème n'est pas là. Il est…

« - Le problème c'est moi, acheva-t-il en la voyant hésiter. Tu n'es plus très sûre de me dire oui, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas une réelle question. Il avait compris ce qu'il se passait au moment où elle lui avait parlé des doutes qu'elle avait. Il voyait son regard perdu, et sentit se cœur se briser quand elle hocha la tête avant de baisser les yeux.

« - Je ne sais plus quoi faire Christophe. Je t'aime, j'en suis certaine mais je… Je sens que mon histoire avec Shane n'est pas terminée et je ne sais pas si je dois rester avec toi et le perdre à jamais ou le rejoindre et te briser le cœur.

« - Vos baisers, dit-il abruptement. Quand vous vous embrassiez, qu'as-tu ressenti, demanda-t-il plus doucement. Etaient-ils mieux que les nôtres ? Plus tendre ? Plus passionnés ?

« - Oui, souffla-t-elle. Ils étaient comme… Comme ils l'ont toujours été. Plein de tendresse, d'amour, de passion…

« - Alors va t'en ! Cours le rejoindre Mitchie. Si ses baisers sont meilleurs que les miens, ce mariage ne rime à rien. Je ne te rendrais jamais heureux. Parce que tu te demanderas toujours si tu n'aurais pas dû aller vers lui. Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que je vais t'attendre un mois ou un an, mais si jamais tu t'aperçois que… Non rien. Tu l'aimes je le vois dans tes yeux. Sois heureuse avec lui, Mitchie, chuchota-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, ça a toujours été mon unique préoccupation.

« - Chris, je…

La jeune femme le regarda doutant plus que jamais de ce qu'elle devait faire. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son fiancé, elle y lut la peine qu'elle lui faisait et s'aperçut que ça ne lui était pas aussi désagréable ni douloureux que la veille quand elle avait du dire au revoir à Shane. Baissant la tête, elle retira ses mains des siennes et fit glisser l'anneau qu'il lui avait offert.

« - En théorie, je devrais garder cette bague, dit-elle en fixant le diamant à son annulaire, mais quand tu me l'as offert, tu m'as dit que c'était un bijou de famille… Je ne peux pas la garder, cette bette bague appartient à ton histoire, et j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour tu trouveras une femme qui en sera digne Christophe.

Tout en parlant, elle retira le bijou et le lui tendit. Il la prit, remerciant son ex-fiancée désormais et la regarda.

« - Excuse-moi auprès de ma famille et fais-moi plaisir, laisse ta mère et ta sœur m'insulter autant qu'elles le veuillent. D'accord ?

« - Promis. Je suppose que tu vas le rejoindre ?

« - Si j'arrive à temps à l'hôtel, sourit-elle. Merci Christophe.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Rejoignant ses parents, elle prit les clés dans les mains de son père lui criant qu'elle avait un truc urgent à faire et monta dans le véhicule, en appelant Nate. « Réponds, pria-t-elle inlassablement tout en démarrant. »

« - Nate, cria-t-elle quand il décrocha. Dis-moi que vous n'êtes pas encore sur la route ? _Euh non, on part dans une dizaine de minutes. Pourquoi ?_ Pour rien. Merci.

Elle raccrocha sur ses mots, et accéléra. Elle dépassa la vitesse imposée et manqua de renverser un caniche noir se faisant copieusement insultée par la propriétaire mais finalement réussit à arriver sur le parking à temps. Ses amis étaient sur le point de monter dans le car tout en discutant avec animation. Se garant rapidement à l'autre bout, à la seule place qu'elle avait trouvée, elle sortit de la voiture et retira ses chaussures afin de courir.

« - Shane, cria-t-elle en relevant un peu sa robe pour courir sans risque. Attends !

Surpris, ils se retournèrent tous les trois et la regardèrent arriver jusqu'à eux. Elle était presque certaine que son mascara avait coulé durant sa conversation avec Christophe, et le chignon que sa mère lui avait fait devait être défait, puisqu'elle sentait ses cheveux lui fouetter le visage mais elle s'en moquait. Lorsqu'elle fut à moins de deux mètres de ses amis, Shane ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y engouffra avec force. La seconde suivante, il l'enlaçait avec fermeté.

« - Euh Mitchie, tu en devrais pas être en train de te marier, demanda Jason perplexe.

« - Si, répondit-elle au jaune homme, mais… Mais je ne pouvais pas te quitter, ajouta-t-elle en fixant son ex-copain. J'ai out avoué à Chris ce matin et… On a rompu.

« - Que… Quoi, souffla-t-il surpris.

« - Je te l'ai dit hier Shane, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne voulais pas te quitter hier, aujourd'hui, je te le demande, emmène-moi avec toi !

« - Mais… Et ta famille ? Tes cours ? Ta vie ici ?

« - J'appelais ma mère dans le car, et les cours sont finis jusqu'en septembre. Quant à ma vie… Elle est avec toi, souffla-t-elle. Ne m'obliges pas à te supplier, même si j'en serai capable !

Shane la fixa plus que surpris et réfléchit. Il mourrait d'envie de l'emmener avec lui, jusqu'à Los Angeles, de refaire partie intégrante de sa vie, mais à cause de lui elle avait failli mourir une fois et il n'était pas certain que ce soit la meilleure solution. Même si son cœur battait plus vite à l'idée qu'elle reste, et qu'elle vive avec lui. Levant la tête, il regarda Nate qui acquiesça puis Jason qui haussa les épaules en souriant et soupira.

« - Où sont tes chaussures, demanda-t-il perplexe en voyant ses orteils.

« - A côté de la voiture de mes parents. Je ne pouvais pas courir avec, rougit-elle.

« - Oh… Allez monte, on est déjà en retard pour Austin.

Mitchie le regarda surpris et sourit franchement avant de le remercier tandis que son téléphone sonner.

« - Allez, dit-elle en décrochant. _Mitchie où es-tu ? Christophe vient de nous dire que le mariage était annulé, et que tu étais partie poursuivre un de tes rêves._ Je suis sur le parking du Night Hotel maman. Votre voiture y est également… Je ne pouvais pas épouser Christophe. On s'est aperçu que l'on ne serait pas heureux. Ecoute je ne peux pas trop te parler pour le moment. Je vais laisser les clés à la réception afin que vous puissiez retrouver votre voiture. Je t'appelle plus tard, pour te tenir au courant de l'évolution de mon rêve d'accord _? … Mitchie ?_ Oui maman ? _Prends soin de toi ma belle._ C'est promis. Ne t'en fais pas, je ferais attention à moi !

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Shane était parti chercher la paire de chaussures en question et Jason lui prit les clés pour les mettre à la réception, tandis que Nate la fixait en secouant la tête amusé. Elle embrassa sa mère puis raccrocha avant de le regarder.

« - Quoi ?

« - Rien, pouffa-t-il. Mais je ne penserais pas que tu reviendrais vers Shane. Et dire que je croyais que tu avais tournée la page !

« - Tu te trompais visiblement.

« - T'as conscience qu'on n'a pas le temps de passer chez toi que tu puisses faire ton sac ?

« - C'est pas grave, j'achèterais des fringues en chemin, sourit-elle. Oh merci, ajouta-t-elle quand Shane lui tendit ses escarpins blancs qu'elle chaussa.

« - Bon les garçons, vous montez et… Mitchie, intervint Mike au moment où Jason revenait.

« - Elle fait le reste du trajet avec nous, déclara Shane en l'enlaçant.

« - Euh ok, j'ai pas tout suivi, grommela-t-il. Bon allez en voiture, on a dix minutes de retard.

Ils rirent puis montèrent chacun leur tour dans le cas. Shane prenant soin de monter juste après Mitchie et l'assit près de lui avant de l'embrasser doucement. Elle sourit mais répondit à son baiser alors qu'ils quittaient le parking.

FIN !

…

Et voilà après trois jours de travail, mon OS est enfin terminé. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à réussir à le terminer, j'hésitais entre quatre fins différentes (**chris87**, **nouna** et **Jeni Kat** peuvent l'attester) et j'en ai finalement choisi une cinquième. Enfin bref, j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS en écoutant _Sorry_ de Joe Jonas alors que je prenais le bus (je veux rien entendre les filles) et j'étais impatiente de vous le faire lire. Les titres des chansons que Shane chante à Mitchie sont respectivement : _You raise me up_ du groupe anglais Westlife. _My love_ de Westilife. _What you mean to me_ du film Starstruck, _Just te way_ _you are_ de Bruno Mars, et _Make it right_ des Jonas Brothers. Je posterais les liens sur ma page.

Miss Tagada (L)

**Scènes coupées :**

Christophe regarda Mitchie s'éloigner et soupira. Il avait réellement cru pouvoir la rendre heureuse mais il s'aperçut à cet instant qu'il en aurait été incapable. Son cœur ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Secouant la tête, il regarda la bague qu'il avait dans sa main et souffla. « Le plus difficile reste à faire, pensa-t-il au moment où la cérémonie commença. » Afin que tout soit plus simple, il laissa leurs invités s'installer puis remonta l'allée d'un pas tranquille permettant à son ex-fiancée de partir sans que personne ne l'en empêche. Arrivée devant l'autel, il inspira longuement et souffla pour se donner du courage puis leur fit face.

« - Bonjour à tous, dit-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas la coutume que le marié fasse un discours mais… C'est mon mariage après tout, sourit-il. Je sais que vous vous êtes levés tôt et que certains d'entre vous ont fait des kilomètres, pour nous voir Mitchie et moi, nous dire oui mais… Mais en fait le mariage n'aura pas lieu. Nous venons de parler elle et moi et nous nous sommes aperçus que nous n'étions plus heureux, mentit-il. J'ai préféré rompre nos fiançailles plutôt que l'on se marie et qu'on soit malheureux. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont déçus de ne pas pouvoir assister à un mariage, d'autres moins naturellement, dit-il en fixant sa sœur qui souriait ravie. Pendant que je vous parle et vous annonce la nouvelle, Mitchie est partie poursuivre d'autres chemins et réaliser un de ses rêves. Par égard pour elle, je n'en dirais pas plus mais sachez qu'elle s'excuse auprès de vous tous. Et comme elle est adorable, elle t'autorise maman, à l'insulter autant que tu le voudras, sourit-il. Je vous invite cependant tous à venir faire la fête. Celle-ci ainsi que le repas sont maintenus… Bonne fin de matinée.

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit sa mère qui commença à pester contre celle qui aurait du être sa belle-fille.

« - Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé rompre vos fiançailles Christophe ? La tradition exige qu'elle garde la bague de ma mère en cadeau. Ce bijou est dans notre famille depuis des générations, dit-elle un peu hystérique. Je savais que j'aurais dû la garder pour Sophie et…

« - Maman la ferme, souffla-t-il. Mitchie sait combien tu tiens à cette bague, et combien elle compte pour notre famille, dit-il en la lui tendant. Elle me l'a rendu avant de partir. Elle estime que dans ce cas précis la tradition a le droit d'être oublié.

Marie-Alice regarda la bague qui avait appartenu à son arrière arrière grand-mère et la prit avec délicatesse. Elle la glissa à son auriculaire, n'ayant pas l'écrin pour la ranger, avec elle, et fixa son fils.

« - Si elle te téléphone, remercie-là pour moi.

« - Je n'y manquerais pas, sourit-il.

S'éloignant, il rejoignit Connie qui lui demanda où était sa fille mais il haussa les épaules. Il savait qu'elle était avec Shane mais ignorait où celui-ci se trouvait.

« - Vous devriez l'appeler pour en savoir plus, lui conseilla-t-il… Connie ?

« - Oui Chris ?

« - Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir élevé une fille aussi honnête et sincère. Je suis heureux de la connaître et d'avoir pu partager sa vie durant trois ans.

Elle ne répondit pas mais le prit conte elle, le remerciant de ses mots, puis s'éloigna pour appeler sa fille alors qu'il quittait l'église d'un pas tranquille pour rejoindre sa voiture et roula jusqu'à la maison de sa famille où la fête était prévu.

Celle-ci dura jusque trois heures du matin mais il partit deux heures avant, prétextant être fatigué. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut seul dans l'appartement où ils avaient vécu, qu'il libéra le chagrin qu'il éprouvait. Se promettant de faire les cartons plus tard, il rejoignit leur chambre et se coucha sans avoir retiré son costume de cérémonie, le cœur en miettes.

…

Shane Gray : Après des années de célibat, s'est laissé passé la corde au cou !

Et oui les filles, c'est officiel, bien que très discret sur la relation qu'il entretient depuis plus d'un an avec sa petite amie, le jeune homme lui aurait posé la grande question hier soir, après une soirée en amoureux. Ils ont été aperçus à _La Bohème_, un des restaurants les plus chics de Los Angeles. Sa petite amie, qui n'est autre que son amie de longue date Mitchie Torrès (rencontré à Camp Rock où elle enseigne le chant à présent) avec qui il est sorti il y a quelques années. L'un comme l'autre refusent de parler de leur histoire mais une source proche du couple affirme que « Shane et Mitchie sont ensemble depuis six ans maintenant. Ils se sont fait discret refusant que leur relation soit médiatisée. Shane prévoit de la demander en mariage depuis deux ans mais avec leur tournée mondiale, il a été un peu pris. »

« - Et bien, les bonnes nouvelles vont vite, soupira-t-elle en lisant ses mails attendant que Shane se réveille. Je me demande comment ils sont au courant ? Et qui est cette source débile !

Un baiser posé sur sa colonne vertébrale la fit se retourner. Son fiancé semblait se réveiller doucement et elle éteignit son portable pour profiter des baisers qu'il déposait sur sa peau remontant jusqu'à son cou. Quand il y fut, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse puis s'allongea sur lui quand leur baiser s'approfondit.

« - Tu sais j'aime toujours autant tes réveils, souffla-t-il quand le manque d'air les sépara.

« - Je sais et je vais être franche, il n'y a rien que j'aime plus que de me réveiller complètement nue contre toi après une nuit d'amour comme celle qui vient de passer, avoua-t-elle en posant sa tête sur le torse de son copain qui sourit.

« - Je paris que je peux te faire changer d'avis, dit-il d'une voix taquine.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder mais en voyant son regard chargé de désir, soupira. Il avait raison, il y avait autre chose qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

The End


End file.
